Quitting Kendo
by warriors1011
Summary: "Our Grandfather's really strict. When I was eight, he made us attend a local kendo dojo. I stopped after two years. He sure beat me up for that. My sister defended me by saying that she'd put enough effort for the both of us so stop hitting me." Quick one-shot about a time before SAO.


**So basically the idea for this story is based off a line that Kirito said in _Season 1 Episode 4: The Black Swordsmen_. I was surprised there were no stories for it so I was like, "eh, what the heck" and decided to write a one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Summary: "Our Grandfather's really strict. When I was eight, he made us attend a local kendo dojo. I stopped after two years. He sure beat me up for that. My sister defended me by saying that she'd put enough effort for the both of us so stop hitting me." Quick one-shot about a time before SAO._

* * *

A loud crash could be heard as a ten year old Kazuto Kirigaya was thrown against the wall with so much force it knocked the pictures off the wall. Kazuto covered his head as the photos and their frames tumbled onto him. A large, strong hand grabbed one of his arms and roughly pulled him up. Kazuto tried to yank his arm from the hand but it had a very, very tight and hurtful grip.

"What's this about you skipping classes at the dojo?" A deep, almost raspy voice demanded.

Kazuto glared at the man in front of him. "It's not like they're important or-"

 _Smack!_

Kazuto's head was fiercely thrown to the side and he was breathing heavily in shock. He knew that a bruise was forming from the throbbing in his cheek and mostly would be there for the next couple of days, maybe longer.

"Not important?" The man asked, his voice teetering on yelling. "I give you the opportunity to do something in your life and you say 'It's not important'?"

Kazuto's eyes widened. "Uh… I-I didn't mean it-"

"Don't try and fix it young man!"

The ten year old winced at the volume of the man's shout. "Grandpa-"

"You speak when you're talked to boy!"

"Uh, but Grandpa you're-"

"What did I say?"

Kazuto stuttered, finally catching on that his grandfather didn't want him to speak at all. His grandfather let go of the boy's arm, shoving it away. Kazuto stumbled back, using the wall to re-balance himself. He heard his grandfather's ramblings and the cracking of knuckles.

 _Shoot_ , Kazuto thought to himself as he looked at his grandfather. His grandfather's eyes were cold and emotionless and Kazuto, in that moment, could barely remember what looked like when they were full of emotion.

 _Crack_!

Kazuto froze as his grandfather's fist retracted from the wall, right next to his face. He risked a small glance at the place where he'd hit and saw a dent in the wall with cracks fracturing in and out of it. His grandfather then took him by surprise when a punch came straight at his face. Obviously, it wasn't as strong as Kazuto's face didn't break but being a ten-year old in shock his head hit the wall and Kazuto curled up on the floor, cradling his face.

"Listen here Kazuto. I am only trying to get you prepared for the world. A young boy like you should not be stuck in their room on those blasted things called computers. But you break every rule I give you and your sister. So I guess it's time you finally got punished for all you've done."

Kazuto attempted to curl tighter but his grandfather grabbed one of his arms and yanked the young boy to his feet. Kazuto stumbled and yelped when his grandfather stepped on his feet. He felt a slap on his face, stinging over the already bruising cheek. The door creaked opened and a gasp was heard instead of the usual "I'm home!"

"Father!" Kazuto looked over at the door where his mother _\- aunt_ \- had come into the house. She dropped her bags and hurried over to them.

"Midori, you have no business in this." Kazuto was released from his grandfather's grip as the man turned to face his daughter. Kazuto tried to slink away but his grandfather kicked his legs out from under him.

"Yes I do! He's my son ans he's done nothing!" Midori cried, trying to go around her father to get to Kazuto. Kazuto watched as his grandfather roughly pushed her back. She stumbled and tripped over a stray chair.

"Stay out of this Midori." Kazuto saw the betrayal in her eyes and realized the cold tone in his grandfather's voice was hinting at the fact that he wasn't her son. He also realized that now his grandfather's anger was pointed back at him.

Kazuto couldn't remember when he started hitting him again but all knew was that it hurt. Especially since he was using a belt. At one point he had collapsed and tried to curl into a ball again but he was yelled at. There was also a moment where his grandfather "accidentally" tried to choke him. But it was when the sound of a car pulling up and two voices talking did his grandfather pause for a second to catch his breath and drop the belt.

 _Guess hitting a human punching bag takes a lot out of you_ , Kazuto thought morbidly.

The moment of rest didn't last for long and once it was over the beating started all over again, this time without the belt. Although this time his father- _uncle-_ tried to pry the old man off Kazuto. Yelling filled the house and Kazuto weakly made an effort to cover his ears. He was being hit again. Tears from the pain began to blur his vision when it stopped. His younger sister- cousin- had stepped in front of their grandfather.

"Grandfather," She started, "Leave him alone please."

"Get out of the way Suguha."

"No!" She snapped, no sign of fear on her anywhere. Kazuto's eyes widened at the blatant disrespect.

"Suguha…" Their grandfather growled.

"No! I will not move. And nothing you say can change that." She looked back at Kazuto who was still laying on the floor and then back at the man they both called grandfather. "I also know why you're mad."

"Oh so you know about his little show then."

"Yes. And he's not doing it for attention. He's the best in the whole dojo at kendo. So why would he quit if he's so good at it? It's because he doesn't care for it. So leave him alone." She said.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does!" She yelled at him. "And if you can't accept that then…"

Their grandfather crossed his arms. "Then what?"

"Then I'll put in enough effort at kendo for the both us so stop hitting niichan!"

Kazuto wanted to open his mouth and tell her that he could continue and she wouldn't have to but it was too late. Their grandfather had reluctantly relented and accepted her offer. Suguha then hurried to Kazuto.

"You okay niichan?" She asked.

Kazuto nodded weakly before passing out on her lap.

.*.

He watched as Keiko(Silica) and Suguha met each other for the first time. Keiko was pestering her to show her kendo moves and asking her if she uses them in the game and other questions like that. Suguha seemed pleased to answer them and even went as far to demonstrate some of the more basic moves. So maybe what Silica had said was true.

Maybe Sugu didn't hate him for that day. Maybe she really did enjoy kendo.

Right now, he was just glad to be close to her again.

* * *

 **And there you go. Probably really bad but hope you liked it. Please review or PM me to tell me what you thought of it and any constructive critism you have for this one-shot. Thanks!**

 **.**

 **P.S. go check out my other SAO story called SaoKakk. It's about the death game lasting longer than in canon and Kirito basically having to work for Kayaba.**


End file.
